


Gangsta (You and Us)

by Moonharvester_00



Category: EXO (Band), mentions of BTS - Fandom
Genre: Baby boy Chanyeol!, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Collars, Dom! Baekhyun, Dom! Jongdae, Dom! Jongin, Dom! Joonmyun, Dom! Kyungsoo, Dom! Minseok, Dom! Sehun, Dom! Yixing, Gangs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonharvester_00/pseuds/Moonharvester_00
Summary: Chanyeol has this bad habit of getting himself into things that really he can't get out of, this time is no different. As an 18 year old, life proves to be somewhat difficult, and to make things better there is the SA (Student Assistant) who is so freaking hot. The one time that Sehun asks Chanyeol to go to his dorm he realizes it's off campus. Most times Chanyeol would feel bubbly and demanding with so many attractive hyung's around however this time he's feeling quite shy and pliant.





	Gangsta (You and Us)

Park Chanyeol is a college freshman, eighteen and very social. Anyone who met him couldn’t help but smile, whether they actually liked him or they didn’t. Chanyeol never takes “no” for an answer, and pesters you to answer his every question, insight, and well bodily movement. To deal with Chanyeol, ultimately, you have to have an extreme tolerance of crazy, goofy, giants. Chanyeol was tall, taller than the average. He didn’t mind at all though, it just meant he could be different from others. Chanyeol’s face was slender, not necessarily long but somewhere in between. His eyes a natural, melted-chocolate color; nose slender fitting his face. Chanyeol had long, muscled arms and his chest was defined, his only downfall had to be the undefined abs and large Dumbo-like ears. Seeing, as though, his other features drew away from his ears he never felt like they were out of place. Now Chanyeol, isn’t always the brightest and in those moments you can tell because, he cocks his head to the side and his eyes are swimming in confusion, making them lighter almost a hazel color. The tall male was honestly, an overgrown puppy for what it’s worth though he was always able to steal your heart. 

On the morning of September 1, 2018, Chanyeol woke to the sound of Lauv’s “I Like Me Better.” The chorus of the upbeat song ringing throughout the small room, blaring as loud as it could. Chanyeol rolled over, eyes unopened, reaching out to find the phone that was incessantly demanding he get up and start his first day of college life. Chanyeol’s red-brown, tresses were suspended in the air in all different directions. He could’ve easily reminded one of a mad scientist whose experiment didn’t go as planned. Chanyeol found himself stuck in between not wanting to get up, and needing to take a shower for an hour. If he chose not to get up he wouldn’t make his coffee, which could be detrimental to someone else’s health. So forgoing the plan of staying in bed Chanyeol rubs his eyes, to satiate the remaining sleepiness. He swings his feet down to meet the carpeted floor and hastily stands up, regretting it for a moment afterwards but moving for the door to his left. He walked the length of his hall, and turned right into the kitchen. Channie ran his hand across the marble countertop until he reached the corner where the plug was sitting on the wall and plugged was his Keurig coffee machine. He started the brew and let the pot beneath it start filling up.

The medium-shade haired male exited his kitchen back down the hall and into the bathroom and the end. He reached in the shower and flipped the switch to warm and flinched when the water made contact with his skin. He shed his clothes and stepped in the spray of water, it took him a few minutes but he had finally scrubbed his face and hair with the lavender shampoo. Channie reached out and took hold of the coconut bath lather and completed his morning shower by scrubbing his body. As Channie, stopped the spray of warm water his Keurig, played a jingle alerting the coffee fanatic that his hot coffee was ready to be served.  
He grabbed a towel from the shower door, and thoroughly dried his hair before wrapping the rough fabric around his waist. Water cascaded down his long torso wetting the edge of the towel. Chanyeol looked up in his mirror and all he could see was the blur and color of his body. In a spur of the moment decision he reached out and wrote on the mirror with his finger, ‘I need a gangsta to love me better.’ Channie stared for a moment longer before he exited the bathroom deciding to put clothes on, or at least underwear and pants. He entered his bedroom and walked around the edge of the bed and opened his closet. Inside of his closet clothes were neatly hung on hangers, shoes neatly aligned on the floor, and hats set up in neat columns in his pull down drawer. He pulled a pair of black joggers down from the hanger and laid them on the bed, next he pulled out a red tank top on the front read, ‘I may look sane but really I have no sanity.’ Chanyeol closed the closet doors and went to the dresser on the right of the bed. Pulled out a pair of black boxers and proceeded to dress himself. He pulled down his ‘Insanity’ cap and pulled it down over the medium brown-red fringe. 

Chanyeol made his way to his kitchen, grabbing the pot and emptying the contents into a thermal before reaching over to the table and grabbing his bag off of the wooden surface. AS he made it out into the living room and to the door he had grabbed his keys and student ID, before locking and leaving his apartment flat. He stood in the hallway outside his apartment for a few seconds before heading to the stairwell, “Better to take the stairs and get some cardio in,” He spoke to himself. Just as he made it to the last step the door swung open and a man carrying a few boxes stepped through. 

“Um sir there is an elevator,” Chanyeol spoke quietly.

“Oh is there, it’s my first day on the job, sorry about this,” He said eagerly.

“Here I can help you carry these to the elevator,”

“Thank you so much, ---”

“Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol sir,”

“Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook, thank you again”

“It’s not a problem sir,” 

Chanyeol grabbed one of the boxes on top, and lead his new acquaintance out of the stairwell doors and to the elevator just a little further down the lobby hall. As soon as the doors to the elevator opened Jungkook made his way in and waved as best he could with the pile of boxes. Chanyeol turned and walked out of the lobby doors; into the fresh morning air.

Seoul this time of day was busy with people commuting to school, work, appointments, meetings and so much more. He walked the half mile to the university’s, he attended, gate. The security guard waiting at the campus gate was checking everyone’s ID, making sure they weren’t a terrorist or something of the sort. The man in front of Chanyeol was a whole head shorter than he himself, his hair was deep brown almost black. Chanyeol peeped over the man’s shoulder. ‘Oh Sehun, 20’ it read in bold black Hangeul. Lost in his thoughts, Chanyeol didn’t hear his name being called out, so when the man affirmed as Oh Sehun snapped his fingers in Chanyeol’s face his first reaction was to jump back. He jumped back so fast that it startled Sehun, and the security guard. Chanyeol brushed down the front of his tank top in smooth swipes, and looked up to the men who had tried to garner his attention. The security held out his hand, supposedly for his ID. Chanyeol handed over the white card; the guard looked between the picture on the card and Chanyeol’s face a few times before handing the card back and smiling to him. 

Chanyeol walked through the gates and into the main building where the cafeteria was. He was supposed to meet someone, a senior to him, to show him to the beginning of school activities. In this case they were supposed meet the seniors they could go to for help throughout the semester. Chanyeol sat quietly waiting for someone to notice him. When the doors opened again Sehun stood there clipboard in his hands. The people who were already seated looked up at him. Sehun started calling off names, “Lee Ji Hyun, Tuan Sarah, Ko Sungmin, Song Brenda…” and so on until his name was called up, “Park Chanyeol, follow me please.” 

With that Chanyeol stood and followed the group of fifteen out the door. They stopped in the grass just of the sidewalk and  turned their attention towards Sehun. 

“My name is Oh Sehun, I am 20, you may address me familiarly as hyung or oppa. I will be the SA for this specific group, meaning that if you have any questions whether it be what the cafeteria is having on the menu that day or where a class is I will answer,” Everyone nodded, “In this packet you are about to receive, you have my personal class schedule, personal number, dorm number, and email. I hope use these responsibly and don’t waste mine or your time.”

“Will you be able to eat lunch with us sometimes?” A girl asked from Chanyeol’s left.

“I will indeed, at these times there will be other seniors with me,” Sehun answered, “Those of you who live off campus will have more of my time than those of you on campus. I wish you to be happy, healthy, and well this semester. If you want to stick around for the tour I am about to take you on please stay, if you wish to go or have a class please excuse yourself now.”

There were probably seven or eight of the kids who grabbed their packets and left. “Those of you remaining please grab your packet and we will move on. Chanyeol grabbed a packet and stepped back, when he looked up he noticed that Sehun’s eyes were on him, his eyes were intense, it almost seemed as if he wanted to be stern towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol responded the only way he knew how, to smile at him. His teeth on display and everything, didn’t make him Sehun crack a smile, but he noticed that the frown had turned into a half-smirk. ‘Well this is going to be interesting.'


End file.
